Esculacho do Kanon para o Sauron
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Mais uma vez o Kanon fica com ciúmes e vai lá botar a boca no trombone. Só tem um problema: a pessoa a quem ele vai criticar é um mestre da enganação e do embuste. Zueira louca. Yaoi Saga X Kanon e Melkor/Morgoth X Mairon/Sauron.


**_Esculacho do Kanon para o Sauron_**

Olá, meus amores! Como vocês estão?

Eu estou aqui meio ocupado, sabe? Cuidando das minhas filhas gêmeas, sabe como é. Pra quem já foi mãe ou pai, sabe que dá o maior trabalhão. Isso acabou me tirando um pouco do tempo que eu tenho pra internet e outras coisas do gênero.

Só que aí, o que acontece? Eu venho aqui olhar, assim, dar uma olhadinha sorrateira enquanto o Saga tá cuidando das nenês, e o que eu acho? Um monte de fic de Senhor dos Anéis! Como se não bastasse a Gemini ficar shippando aquele japa magrelo (o Mana-sama) sem graça com os coleguinhas de banda dele, agora tá shippando dois cruz-credo feios pra caramba, que são o Sauron e o tal de mestre bizarro dele, o tal de Melkor.

Mas aí alguém resolveu fazê-los com aparência bonitinha, "bishounen", e aí todo mundo começa a shippar esse negócio!

O que eu acho realmente foda é que eu estou sendo negligenciado de novo. Poxa, será mesmo que um olhão em cima de uma torre merece mais atenção do que eu?

"Ah, mas Kanin, como Maia o Sauron tem corpo e não é exatamente um olho em cima de uma torre".

Tá, e daí? Eu também não sou loiro e gostosão? E pra ele é fácil ser bishounen. E pra mim, que tenho um corpo que não posso mudar? Pra mim é muito mais mérito ser loiro e gostosão do que pra ele.

Além do mais ele é derrotado por uns hobbits nanicos. E ele se acha porque iludiu a humanos em Númenor. Belas bosta, iludir a humanos sendo um deus (ainu)! Eu iludi a um deus sendo um humano! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

E esse tal de Melkor que quer ser seme toda hora? Que coisa ridícula. Eu sou seme, sou uke, sou tudo o que o Saguinha quiser! Uhuuuu! Só tenho dado um tempo nessa coisa de sexo por causa dos bebês, né... mas deixa. Qualquer dia desses eu vou deixá-las com uma criada e chamar o Saguinha pra um "remember" de quando tínhamos tempo só pra gente...

Mas é isso aí. Quero todo mundo sendo meu fã, fazendo fic de mim, inclusive essa tal de dona Gemini aí. Façam fic minha, não desses olhos em cima de torres! Hunf! E sem contar que as minhas fics dão mais reviews!

Até a próxima!

Gemini no Kanon

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

E eis que uma presença bela porém forte e intimidadora lê a mensagem do Kanon, senta-se em frente ao palantír (não, pera...) e começa a redigir a seguinte mensagem:

"Prezado Kanon, glorioso Santo de Gêmeos

Pesquisei sobre teu trabalho e realmente percebi que és um dos mais graduados dentre os Edain, forte dentre os fortes, astuto dentre os que manipulam os deuses. Teu trabalho com Ulmo (Poseidon) foi realmente esplendoroso.

Teus feitos são cantados em todos os confins da internet e dos animes, fiquei completamente abismado diante de tua capacidade e de teu poder de até mesmo explodir galáxias e criar passagens para outras dimensões (tem alguma forma de abrir um portal pro Vazio, a fim de tirar o Melkor de lá?).

Apenas deixa-me consternado que tenhas dado ouvidos ao que esses Eldar de alma envenenada dizem a meu respeito. Chamam-me "Sauron, o Abominável" porém eu poderei provar a ti, por meio de ações e não de palavras, que não é assim. Chamavam-me "Mairon, o Admirável" no princípio de tudo; por milênios eu cuidei da fortaleza de meu amo, o glorioso e magnânimo Vala Senhor Melkor, Senhor de Tudo, Doador da Liberdade, meu deus, meu adorado mestre, poderoso, lindo, bem dotado, bom de cama, gostoso... ern... melhor parar por aqui.

E se ele é sempre seme, é porque eu não mereço sequer tocar-lhe a fímbria da vestimenta, quanto mais ser algo além de seu eterno e satisfeito uke.

Mas de qualquer forma posso provar-lhe minha lealdade e meu préstimo; estes Eldar são tão corrompidos e maus que difamaram a mim e a meu adorado mestre somente porque têm inveja de nosso poder. Sei que ficaste aborrecido com a atenção dispendida a mim e a ele, porém posso lhe assegurar que tu também podes, do alto de tua grandeza na qual não pareces homem e sim deus, fazer parte desta glória também.

Gostaria de dar-lhe um anel de presente como prova de minha amizade e boa vontade para contigo. Caso aceites minha oferta, Senhor Melkor te dará vida eterna e grandes portentos.

Que Melkor guarde a teus caminhos e a Escuridão te envolva em seu manto poderoso e inexorável de força e poder.

Mairon - o Admirável

Ministro, Sumo Sacerdote, Representante e Regente do Magnífico Senhor Melkor"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Nota da Autora: CORRE KANON, bota esse anel aí no dedo não senão tu vira Nazgûl! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

_Gente, num resisti. Kaninho tá com ciúmes de novo, mas é claro que a Saurita não ia ficar quieta. Ia dar um jeito de tentar corromper o Kanon - que já é meio corrompido por natureza - porque ela sempre dá um jeitinho de virar o jogo pro lado dela, mesmo que esteja perdendo! Rsssssss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
